Blood Lust
by Ringo1
Summary: Stoic blonde men, vampires. And it's short too. please tell me what you think.


Seifer Almasy belongs to Squaresoft as do all the final fantasy games. I thank them graciously.  
  
Please, if you feel so inclined, review this story after reading. It would make me the happiest person alive.  
  
Blood Lust  
  
He threw one violent punch after another, growling as the pain in his bare knuckles increased. The heavy bag suspended in the corner of the room swayed ardently on its chain. Seifer heaved, continuing his fierce blows to the bag of sand. His cotton pants clung to his thighs and sweat ran between the lines of his naked, muscular chest.  
  
She had seen him, the girl in the alley.  
  
He wasn't supposed to leave the dreary apartment so vigilantly bestowed upon him by the people of this dive of a town. It was part of the 'we allow you to live' agreement made after the whole Sorceress Ultimecia thing. He didn't leave his apartment without the probation officer who came once a week if he was lucky, and they allowed him to stay in their town. How gracious of them. He had to get out; the walls were closing in on him. If it weren't for that girl…He punched the bag harder. Faster.  
  
The increasing pain in his knuckles told him that they had opened, the blood dripped onto the floor and painted the already filthy canvas bag with red blotches. He fought with the pain, well-deserved punishment for his fucked-up existence. The police would be here soon, taking him away. He'd never see this shoebox apartment again. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad.  
  
A brief thought, he could try to fight them off. They took his gunblade. Those bastards. The only thing he ever loved; took care of it like a treasure. He punched again and again, waiting for the door to burst open. His sweat beaded and trickled from his chest, shoulders, and his hairline. It seeped into his eyes, stinging them.  
  
Bang! Bang! A knock at the door. Since when did they become polite enough to knock before entering? Seifer ambled to the door; none to excited to open it. He was taken aback to see the chick from the alleyway standing before him.  
  
"What's this!?" Seifer asked angrily, somewhat agitated at the disturbance.  
  
She smirked. An odd girl, powerfully built and almost as tall as he was. Putting a finger to his wet lips, she hushed all words that he might have said next. She pushed him farther inside his shoddy apartment and latched the door behind her. Her finger traced down his chin pulling his lips slightly in the process. She trailed it down the hard line in his chest between his pectoral muscles. Trailing it over each ab muscle, collecting the sweat that still clung to his skin. Wiping it off on the elastic waist of his pants.  
  
He gaped at her, eyes wide, shock stealing his ability to speak. She grabbed his hands in hers, the blood from his gashed knuckles still dripping onto his carpet and now it trickled slowly onto her pale skin, running down her forearm. She raised his hand to her mouth tonguing the fresh cut seductively.  
  
Seifer winced in pain as the mysterious woman closed her lips around the wound and slowly began to suck. The pain quickly turned to pleasure. Seifer's chest started to heave and he closed his eyes, resting his head back against the wall.  
  
"Good." She whispered, suddenly close to his face. His blood clung to her bottom lip, giving it a crimson coat. She took his head in her hands and leaned close to his face, her hot breath brushing his lips. "You will be my knight from now on. Mine only." She smiled showing a pair of sharp fangs where her canine teeth ought to have been.  
  
He nodded at her, following torpidly as she led him by the hand to the single mattress that lay unmade on the floor serving as his only piece of furniture. She pushed him down straddling his hips with her well-built thighs. He sputtered, trying to speak, but she closed her lips over his, silencing him. He tasted the metallic tang of his own blood on her lips.  
  
She released his mouth from hers and grinned as he gasped for breath, sighing in ecstasy. She ripped two strips of the thin sheet from the bed and wrapped them around his hands, bandaging the severely damaged knuckles.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Seifer panted, finally getting his voice back.  
  
"I am your new mistress. My name needn't concern you." She said rising from her position, perched on his stomach.  
  
"You're a vampire!" Seifer said fright saturating his voice.  
  
"Not only beautiful, but a genius too! Who is this treasure I have found?!" She laughed hollowly.  
  
Seifer squinted at her. "Am I going to die?" He said in a no-nonsense tone, "Are you going to use me for food until I waste away?"  
  
She gave him a straightforward look, "That is entirely up to you!" She smirked, her fangs flashing in the process; he thought she was the most stunningly attractive creature he had ever laid eyes on. "If you wish it, I will use you as sustenance whilst you wither away. Or, if you are so inclined, I shall continue to pleasure with my visits until you become, like me, a creature of the night."  
  
Seifer thought about his options, he scrutinized his minute apartment, the dirty walls and cracked ceiling. He thought of the people outside the brittle walls, they wished upon him nothing but own his death, slowly and painfully. He nodded at her, she knew what it meant, he would become one of her kind, a vampire.  
  
The vampire once again hugged the man's waist with her thighs. Again kissing him aggressively on the lips. When she pulled away, he mused, "This does mean I get to move out of this hole in the wall, correct."  
  
"As you wish." She said, biting his bottom lip playfully. "My love."  
  
Seifer rolled her onto the bed, quickly switching positions. He looked down at the exquisite individual beneath him and smiled.  
  
1 The End 


End file.
